The preparation of optically active amino acids is important for these materials are used principally in the food and pharmaceutical industries.
The preparation of optically active amino acids by asymmetric synthesis is a known procedure. These processes have principally been the object of a review by K. Weinges and B. Stemmle, Recent Dev. Chem. Nat. Carbon Compd. 1976, 7, 89.